Mirror, Mirror
by Whisper5
Summary: Ben tried to steal Alec's life by eliminating him. When Alec is left for dead, and becomes concscious he doesn't remember much. Will Alec ever be able to prove his identity and get his life back? And how far will Ben go to ensure Max's safety?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All rights to the show belong to James Cameron, Charles Eaglee, and Fox. If you've got a problem with the show being off air I suggest you write in to Fox letting them know your disposition. If you don't have the addresses, I do and I'd be glad to share them with you.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who are new and decided to check out my work, I'm Whisper. Or at least that's what I call myself. My real name is Lindsey and I'll be 17 this Friday. I don't know how often I can update this story because I'm currently trying to finish another. So if you dig this story, check out my other's by clicking on my penname and read Not Himself and then Green Eggs and Ham. Enjoy! Also, if you see the stars it's a scene change.  
  
Dedication: The only reason I've kept writing is because of my other fans. You guys are the best!  
  
Ch 1  
  
Logan stared at his computer screen in disbelief. It was the fourth stylized killing that week. It had police baffled, but not him. He knew the killer's signature; he always left his calling card. Logan concluded he'd better call Max and warn her.... ****  
  
It had taken forever to track Alec, and now he'd done it. He had been sitting across the street in a parked car waiting for Alec to emerge so he could follow him to work. He needed to know Alec's schedule and would need to observe his actions before he took his target out. Everything needed to be perfect...  
  
Alec was running a few minutes late that day and rushed around his house. He was scheduled to be at Max's house in fifteen minutes so they could bike to work together. She would be furious if he was late again. It'd be the third time that week. He scolded himself for not setting his alarm. How could he forget? He grabbed his coat and ran outside, hopping on his messenger bike and pedaling as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
The stranger silently watched him and then wrote a note on his piece of paper: Subject left house at 7:45 a.m. He placed his pen on the dashboard and sat back, looking in the rear-view mirror, watching Alec until he could no longer see him. Then he placed the key in the ignition and proceeded to follow Alec from a distance. He went down different alleys to throw him off. He couldn't let the prey catch onto his game. But it appeared the prey knew he was being tracked.  
  
Alec glanced down the alley. Dang it! That car was still following him. It had been trailing him for at least a half a mile. Maybe it was coincidence. Yes that's probably it. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief as the car turned into a convenient store parking lot. He laughed at himself for having such an overactive imagination.  
  
The hunter hopped out of the car and strode into the 7-11. He had no intention of coming here, but it was necessary for him to throw off the hunted. He went in the store and aimlessly walked down the aisles of sugary sustenance. He settled upon buying a pack of Trident gum. He'd seen the commercials that claimed you should use Trident if you didn't have time to brush. He hoped that the slogan proved right. He had an obsession with his teeth, or any teeth for that matter. He walked up to the cashier and paid for the gum and left. The bell chimed as he opened the door, signaling his exit. The whole detour had only taken five minutes. He could still track 494. He ducked into his car and sped away. He could see his target. Unfortunately, Alec could see him too.  
  
Alec dropped his bike on Max's lawn and raced to her door. He desperately pounded on the door and glanced over his shoulder. Max opened the door with an about-time-you-got-here expression dancing across her face. She stared at the sight in front of her. Alec was terrified of something. His eyes were as round as saucers and he was trembling. "Max, I'm being tracked." he whispered.  
  
Before Max had time to respond a beep interrupted them, startling them and making them jump. Max took her pager out and saw that it was Logan she rolled her eyes. He always paged her. She decided to ignore him and set her pager down on the table.  
  
Author's Note: The chapter is short, but what can you do? Not all chapters can be long. Plus I'll know what you think of my story if you kindly click on the review button. 


	2. Sworn to Secrecy

Disclaimer: No one reads this, you all know I don't own DA.  
  
Author's Note: IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER I RE-POSTED IT AFTER FIXING SOME ERRORS. Well well, some of you are using your brains. But when you think about it.it's logic. Can't give anymore away. Thanks for the great reviews. I need some more to continue the story. If you like this one check out my other works.  
  
Dedication: No idea on this one. Use your imagination.  
  
Ch 2  
  
"Alec what the heck are you talking about?" Max demanded as she peered through the curtains so as not to be seen. "No one's out there. You're too paranoid." She declared plopping onto the couch next to him. "Can we go to work now?" she questioned. Grief, she thought, this is like checking for monster's under a kids bed. Though she didn't say anything for fear of damaging Alec's ego.  
  
Alec stared at his feet, then put his hands on his knees and pushed against them; helping him to stand up. "Yeah,.sure.let's go." He said uncertainly and patted Max on the back in an effort to reassure both himself and her.  
  
The hunter was precariously perched on Max's roof, hanging upside down from the rain-gutter. He was able to see the scene that lay inside her house through the small slit where the two curtains met. A smug smirk tugged at his lips. This would be easy. He waited patiently until he heard the front door open and saw them ride away together, then he slipped off the roof and into the house.  
  
She left it on the end table. Tisk, tisk, Maxie. You should never make someone else's mission easy. He grabbed the beeper and looked at it. Logan Cale? Wasn't he that cyber journalist? He'd have to shut him up before he could kill Alec or it would ruin everything. He would deal with Logan later, right now he had more important business to attend to.  
  
The stranger jumped from building to building, following Max and Alec until they stopped at a building, dismounted, and walked inside. The hunter focused his eyes on the sign; like binoculars his genetically enhanced eyes allowed him to read the sign; Jam Pony. He took out his paper and pen and wrote it down: Jam Pony at nine. Then he stuck the paper and pen back in his coat pocket. Effortlessly he leapt off the cement roof and gracefully landed on the ground in a crouching position. He sauntered over to a window and peered inside, observing their actions until he knew their every move. Satisfied he walked over to a glass telephone booth and flipped through the yellow pages of the phone book. "C...C...C..." he muttered under his breath. His eyes scanned the pages quickly and at last rested on a name. He ripped the page out and stuffed it in his pocked. So Mr. Cale, you live in a penthouse, huh? The hunter slipped into the shadows and ran at inhuman speed toward Max's house. Within seconds he located his car. It was parked at a neighbor's house at the end of the street. He decided it was time he met Mr. Cale. ****  
  
Logan tried paging Max again. Why didn't she call him? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. That was probably Max, responding to his beep. He scooted his chair away from the computer and walked deliberately towards the door.  
  
He unbolted the top lock by sliding it to the right and then unlocked the one on the handle by turning the small knob horizontal. He had scarcely finished this task when the door was forcefully pushed open, causing him to go flying backwards and skid towards the computer desk. Upon impact with the desk his head snapped and smashed into the desk, then fell into his chest, and sprung back once more conking on the desk and knocking him unconscious.  
  
He awoke minutes later bound to his computer chair and gagged. The curtains were drawn tightly together, making the room pitch black. His hands were tied behind his back, and more rope wound tightly around his body secured him to the chair. His ankles were tied on the legs of the chair. He felt groggy and his vision was blurry. His head throbbed with pain. He could taste blood in his mouth. He began to nod off when a voice from behind him boomed.  
  
"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. We meet at last Mr. Cale. Tell me Logan," he said, his voice demeaning, "did you REALLY think you could warn Max about me before I found you?" he scoffed.  
  
Logan glared at him.  
  
"Lesson number one, never underestimate the enemy." He untied the gag and then paced around Logan, who's stare remained undaunted. The captor stared back at him. This human was judging him. "How dare you!" he exclaimed in an outburst. "You have no right to judge me!" he declared through gritted teeth. "Show your respect! I went through years of endless torture, trying to become a so-called perfect soldier. And now, NOW you have the audacity to judge me and my actions?!" The intruder lost his temper and lashed out at Logan, slapping him with the back of his hand. The slap had so much force that it cause him to cough up blood. He paced back and forth in front of Logan. "Still speechless? I thought journalists always had something to say. No matter." He declared pulling up a chair and turning it around so he could lean fold his arms over the top of the chair. Logan spat in his captors face in a show of defiance. "I admire you, but insubordination never was tolerated in Manticore." He pummeled Logan's trunk and punched him in the face until his face was bruised and his eyes were encircled in black rings.  
  
After the beatings had stopped Logan dared to ask a question. "Why?" he gasped, his breath racked with torment.  
  
"She makes me do it. The Blue Lady..." He voice sounded distant and child-like.  
  
As quickly as he had departed from reality he returned and paced back and forth some more, hands behind his back in a military manner. "While you were asleep, I took the liberty of checking out your research on the computer." Logan lifted an eyebrow in question. "Your password was easy, Logie boy." The stranger taunted.  
  
Logan listened as the transgenic insulted him. He sounded exactly like Alec.  
  
"If you dare tell Max anything, I'll kill you. As you know I have no trouble doing that." He grabbed a large kitchen knife off the computer and twirled it. Logan immediately recognized it as his.  
  
"I'll cut your teeth out, one by one and listen to your scream, begging for me to spare your life. And then.." He slowly cut the rope off of Logan's wrists, letting each thread snap until only one was left, which he sliced carelessly, causing Logan's wrists to bleed. "I'll slit your wrists. Then, I'll slowly cut into your chest, making the pain unbearable." He raised the knife above his head, with both hands grasped around the handle. Logan turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the torment to begin. The hunter brought the knife down in a swooshing motion and laughed. He enjoyed the power he held over people's lives. Logan opened an eye and looked down at his chest, the rope was cut in half and lay in a heap at his feet.  
  
"Kill me if you want, but I'll still warn Max!" Logan declared as his captor was knelt down slicing the ropes off his ankles. He stood up abruptly and glared at Logan.  
  
"What did you say??" he asked in disbelief, growing angrier with him by the second. "I guess I'll just have to make you comply."  
  
"I'll die before that happens." He fearlessly retorted.  
  
"Really?" his captor's eyes lighted up and an amused expression danced on his face. He slowly walked around Logan, allowing him to watch as he paced. Without warning he punched Logan in the jaw with such force that his glasses broke in half and flew off his face.  
  
For the next two hours he continued to beat the journalist, taking out the years of frustration and feelings of inadequacy Manticore had instilled in him. He talked in between blows. "Every day I asked, why me? Why did I have to be born into this life? Why couldn't I have a regular childhood and be normal? Where we my rights?! I was compassionate once you know. But then Manticore taught me that feelings were weakness. And you know what?! They were right!"  
  
After the two hours were up he stopped, panting. Logan slowly lifted his chin an inch above his chest so that he could see. He was barely conscious. "Please, don't kill me." He begged. The pain had become unbearable. "I'll do anything, just don't kill me."  
  
The intruder waved his hand in a continue motion.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell Max." As quick as he had come the intruder opened the window and jumped out. Logan watched as he ran away.  
  
What have I done? He wondered.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well???? How did I do? 


	3. Invisible

Disclaimer: DA, not mine. But I did write in to Fox since they cancelled Girls Club and asked what show will fill the slot and kinda suggested..re- runs of DA until they could make season 3. If you want to join the fight to SAVE DA, contact me. Click on my pen name and it should give you my e- mail address.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah! I'm actually on 7 people's favorite author list! Maybe for my other stories.dunno. But this means I gotta write even better. I'm pleased that I've gotten 16 reviews for my 2 chapters, though 20 would have been ideal, but I'm not complaining. Now I know there are some people out there who read my stories and don't review, but please, I need you to! I want to know really how many people actually read my stuff. C'mon if I read one of your stories you know I'd review. As always I'm gonna demand 10 reviews. I don't know when I can update again because I start swim, and I have a project due this week, but hey, I'll try as long as you do your part. If you are a new to my stories, please feel free to check out my complete one Not Himself and it's sequel Green Eggs & Ham. Also, does anyone know a good place to host a web site? I'm dying to make a DA one. Since it'd be my first time I need some help, volunteers? Dude, I just realized the 1st chapters title didn't show. Any how it was called Cat and Mouse. Hope you enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think! By the way, stars mean scene change.  
  
Dedication: To my friend ever since I began posting my works on this site, SistaSista. I hope to receive reviews from you soon!  
  
Ch 3: Invisible  
  
At work Max made a big deal of telling everyone how Alec was imagined he was being stalked by some invisible stranger. On the outside Alec laughed with Max and everyone else. Surely his 'stalker' was a figment of his imagination. But secretly, he worried and grew upset that Max was taking him lightly. Then again, she never took him seriously. He was always the screw up, the source where everything went wrong, the embodiment of why she and Logan weren't together.  
  
After work he went home and ate some macaroni and cheese that Joshua was so proud of making. He wouldn't have cared that the meal was hardly filling, except for the fact that Max showed up halfway through it. They stared at each other as she stood in the doorway. She broke the silence first. "So are you still being stalked by some mysterious psycho?" she taunted, laughing at him.  
  
Without saying a word Alec got up from the table and walked down to the dark basement. Max shrugged at Joshua who was looking at her quizzically. "Little Fella and Alec fight?" he questioned, punching his right hand into the open palm of his left, signifying his words.  
  
"No Josh. That is called male PMS." She said loudly, emphasizing the words so Alec would hear. She sat down next to Joshua and ate her meal with a tall glass of milk. When she finished she descended the stairs to discover Alec pounding his life story out on the keys of the battered piano. There was no light on as he played.  
  
Max listened as some measures were calm and peaceful, other times he struck chords passionately as if there were some conflict or inner fight, and sometimes the melody was haunting and somber. Woven together he created an intriguing story. She clapped when he finished. "So what do you call that piece?" she asked, walking toward him. She realized Alec was unaware of her presence until just now. He was caught off guard. His facial expression gave him away, his eyes were wide, and his face flushed pink. But it quickly changed to a scowl.  
  
"I call it, 'Get the heck out of my way, Max'." he spat out as he snatched his coat from the piano bench and walked past her. She stood there, unmoving for a second, deciding what to do. She let out an angry sigh and rolled her eyes before storming after him. Max followed him upstairs. She reached the top of the stairs just in time to see him slam the door shut. The whole frame of the house shook.  
  
"What's eating him?" Joshua questioned turning to Max. They heard a motorcycle start up and pull out of the driveway. Josh ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Beats me." Max said pretending not to care as she watched Alec disappear in the distance. "Maybe he needed to get some Midol." She shook her head and turned back to Joshua who was holding up some lumpy charcoaled chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Dessert?" the canine asked smiling.  
  
****  
  
The streets were mainly deserted except for a few homeless standing near an open fire trying to warm their hands. The chill of the November wind increased as he rode faster, the wind making his jacket flap in the breeze. Fifteen minutes later he reached his destination. He parked his Ninja and got off walking toward the Space Needle. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the enormous structure, making it seem taller. He sighed and continued walking; every now and then glancing back to make sure Max hadn't followed him. He ascended the stairs, listening carefully to his footsteps and breathing; satisfied he was alone. He walked down to the edge of the Space Needle and sat down.  
  
He couldn't believe how much he put up with. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered staying in Seattle. It wasn't like there was anything there holding him back. After all, it wasn't like he....loved Max.  
  
He scolded himself for the second time that day. There wasn't a chance for him. She loved Logan, end of story. But still...He stood up trying to sort out his emotions. "Curse you Max!" he yelled. "Why did I have to fall for you?!" he screamed, his voice lowering as he finished the last words. He sat back down, and then he heard it. Footsteps coming up behind him. 


	4. Echoes of Sanity

Disclaimer: We know the story is the only thing that's mine.  
  
Author's Note: As a fair warning the chapter is short.but suspenseful. Ok, time for me to shut up and write, huh?  
  
Dedication: To whoever will stick with this story and review.  
  
Ch 4: Echoes of Sanity  
  
Alec listened to the echo of footsteps as they walked across the steel structure, stopping behind him. He wasn't in a hurry to turn around, not many people came up here. Most were too afraid of its height to enjoy the beauty and freedom the high structure offered. But then again, it was part of his cat DNA that loved it up here. Cats didn't fear heights.  
  
From here you could view the lighted city as if you were away from it all. Floating in space, looking down on it. Nothing down there could affect you except the feelings and thoughts you brought up with you.  
  
Reluctantly he turned around and came face to face with the perpetrator trespassing on his solitude..Max. She had invaded his privacy. His eyebrows dropped low on his forehead and he squinted his eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's you." he said with a hint of disgust in his voice, and sat back down. He was trying to project the feeling that he hated her, but it was near impossible because he couldn't deny his feelings deep down.  
  
"Well I WAS coming here to apologize to you, but now I won't. Geez, you really do need Midol! Maybe you can get your invisible friend to go buy it for you!" she exclaimed and stormed off.  
  
Alec listened to her the sound of her feet as the stomped down the stairs. He sat alone, knowing he should have let her speak, but anger had stopped him from doing so. He wanted to run after her and shout her name, beg her to come back so he could hold her in his arms, and whisper his love for her in her ears, but Max never wanted to be any where within ten feet of him. Maybe that was the reason he cared so much about what she thought and said about him. It was the reason why her taunting affected him, but he never let it show until now. He didn't know how to deal with his emotions; he hadn't lived in the world as long as Max, so he allowed his pride to get in the way and prevent him from confessing.  
  
Within a matter of minutes he heard footsteps coming back up the stairs. Had she come back? If so he would have to admit his feelings to her, even if she didn't accept them. He couldn't stand to keep the secret any longer; it was destroying him. He waited for what seemed like an eternity as the footsteps slowed and came to a stop behind him. "Max?" he questioned with hope in his voice, not turning around. He couldn't bear to look at her, for his eyes would betray him and give away the secret before he could.  
  
"Try again, dear brother." A familiar voice jeered.  
  
A/N: Alright..so whaddya think? 10 reviews please! 


	5. Can Alec Come Out and Play?

Disclaimer: Don't own DA, never will.  
  
Author's Note: Five reviews?! Woop de doo. I think that's an all time low. I thought that was a good chapter too! Apparently ya'll don't agree. Well then prepare yourself....for this next chapter! It will amaze and astound you, knock the socks off your feet, and leave you at a dreadful cliffhanger! But now, I'm gonna have to be mean and get all Chicken Little on you and ask for 10+ reviews or I'll just stop this story cause I think you don't like it (don't understand the CL thing? Ask me.). Now of course if you do read this story, click the review button. I promise it doesn't bite you! And it takes like, what, a minute to drop me a line? If you like it, great, if you think it sucks, more power to ya, but just please talk to me people! I'm not a psychic! Um, little PS here. I woulda updated sooner, but you know how writer's block is. Right now I'm listening to Chopin, E-tude in E major, Op.10, No. 3 for inspiration. And after that we'll try a John Schmidt cd. So let's hope it works, huh?  
  
Ch 5: Can Alec Come Out & Play?  
  
Alec's breath caught sharply in his throat and his pulse quickened. A cold sweat enveloped his body. This was not Max. Everything within him protested, warning him of danger. It was as if an alarm went off in his head. Get out..move..the voice urged, but his legs wouldn't budge.  
  
The stranger's voice, although similar to his, was cold and sterile; void of emotion. He listened intently to the deliberate footsteps as they slowly came to a stop behind him. He could feel the warmth of another body emanating heat waves, and felt someone breathing down the back of his neck. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't want the individual to smell his fear.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment...when we'd finally meet. It's a pleasure to meet you, 494, or should I say Alec?" an icy voice whispered.  
  
Alec whirled around and came face to face with a mirror image of himself. "The pleasure's all mine, Ben." He replied silkily. But he was not as calm as he appeared to be. In the pale moonlight it was easy to see his face glistening with sweat. He was nervous. "So you're the one who's been following me." he continued.  
  
Ben snorted in response and the two began to circle each other like vultures, neither of them daring to get closer to the other. "Yes, it was me following you. I know everything about you, Alec. Where you live, where you work, your friends, sleeping habits..and drinking problems." He added disdainfully.  
  
"Someone's been doing their research." Alec retorted with a smirk.  
  
"Too bad you can't say the same. Otherwise you'd know what's next." His eyes gleamed dangerously.  
  
"I know enough about you. Your designation is 493. You knew Max, she was in your unit, and she loved you. She told me that you were her favorite brother. That is until you decided to pull teeth as a hobby." He paused. "She said she had to kill you back in the woods at Manticore..So that poses a question. How are you alive?"  
  
"Cats have nine lives." He hissed and took a step closer. Alec backed away. "Aw, what's the matter, is Alec scared?!" he jeered and threw a punch, but Alec quickly blocked it.  
  
"Not on your life." He lied. The two were encircling each other again.  
  
Ben tilted his head and his eyes lit up. "Can Alec come out and play?" he growled and threw himself at the other transgenic.  
  
The two engaged in a full out battle, matching each other at almost every turn. Finally they let go their inhibitions and allowed for blows to be exchanged. The only sound heard was their heavy breathing. Moments later they stopped for a break.  
  
"You're not too bad." Ben huffed.  
  
"Yea, well I've got ten more years of training on you." Alec bragged.  
  
Without warning the two started up again. Alec flipped over Ben as he threw a right hook. He landed behind him in a crouching position and used his leg to knock Ben's feet out from under him. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Alec straddled Ben and began repeatedly hitting him in the face.  
  
"This is for hurting Max.."  
  
Punch.  
  
"This is for stalking me.."  
  
Punch.  
  
"And this is for being a psycho who stole my good looks!"  
  
Ben lay his head on the cool metal of the Space Needle as if in defeat. His muscles relaxed and he stared blankly at the stars. He had to save Max. He had to protect her. There was no way he could let Alec sabotage her relationship with Logan. Alec just wasn't worthy of her love.or her time.  
  
Alec put his left hand down at his side and took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his right hand. In the blink of an eye Ben wriggled one of his hands free, grabbed Alec's wrists, pulled him down and head butted him. Alec rolled off of Ben and grabbed his head in pain. He tried to stand but the world around him swayed.  
  
"You should've killed me when you had the chance." He snarled. He eyed Alec and then understood why he couldn't finish him. "You've bought into it haven't you? You've been hanging around her too much. Poor Maxie, and her emotions." He reprimanded. He punched Alec in the gut, causing him to double over. Alec was on all fours and hacking up blood. He licked the red liquid off his lips.  
  
"But there's something more isn't there, Alec?" he kicked him, knocking him flat on his stomach. "You love her don't you? But you're too afraid to tell her, because if you do then she might become even more distant than she already is..." he bent down and back handed Alec. "Pathetic." He snarled. "Do you know why she had to kill me? Because she broke my leg. We'd get caught if we didn't think fast. So I made her kill me." He grabbed Alec's leg and prepared to snap it, but Alec kicked him away. Ben blurred back toward Alec, picked him up and threw him. Alec's arms and legs were flailing as he sailed threw the air and landed on his back with a grunt. He started rolling down toward the edge of the Space Needle. Ben pursued his prey, and leapt after him.  
  
Alec stopped within inches of falling off. He lifted his head to look over the edge at the quiet, sparkling city that lay miles below. He rolled away from the edge and jumped up, only to be met by Ben's hands closing around his throat. He held him out so his legs dangled in the air. He laughed as Alec tried to kick him. It was useless. Ben cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. "Mirror, mirror on the wall....who's the fairest one of all?"  
  
"Me." Alec gasped and kicked Ben in the stomach, but he didn't flinch.  
  
"That's funny, because I just heard voices agree that I was." He released his grip on Alec's neck and let him fall down toward the earth.  
  
A/N: Man I'm so happy I could dance! Six hours later and I'm free! So please REVIEW! 


	6. Mission:Accomplished

Disclaimer: Don't own DA, never have, never will.  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't heard because you don't read Green Eggs and Ham, I won't be able to update weekdays anymore because I want to get better at tennis to get on a college team. So I have to put in an hour and forty-five minutes of tennis 6 days a week. And I have to go to swim practice for 4 days a week for an hour and a half. Then I have homework and my favorite tv shows to watch. So that leaves only Fri-Sun to update. Sorry that I had to drop the bad news on you. So if you just can't live without reading my writings, click on my author's name and read Not Himself and it's sequel Green Eggs and Ham. It should keep you on your toes until I update. Leave reviews if you read this chapter or whatever chapter cause I like to know you read it and what you thought and if I should continue. You know..the whole shebang. On a different topic, this is the chapter that will answer your questions. And you'll learn that if you had paid closer attention to the previous chapter and how Ben reacted to Alec when he said something you'd have already understood his problem with Alec. But read this chapter and you'll get it. (hint: he says it right after he kicks Alec flat on his stomach). So maybe you'll pay closer attention. Sorry that it has taken so long to get to this point, but I need background information and you can't pressure my muses into making me have an epiphany. Also, if you have a web page you'd like me to list on mine, I'd be glad to do so. So e-mail me. Also forgive my dry humor. Peace. Out.  
  
Dedication: To Jensen Ackles. Who else could play such hot butt kickin' Manicore twins?  
  
6. Mission: Accomplished Alec clung onto the thin rim of metal with both hands, the wind making his legs sway. Desperately he tried to get up, the will to survive made him persevere. He was sweating from all the strain and struggled as he pulled himself up so his arms where at a 90 degree angle. He carefully lifted a leg on the slanted surface of the Space Needle, but it slid right off and pulled him down, causing him to lose grip with his right hand. He looked down to remind himself of the need to get back up; the desire to live flowed in his blood. Determined, he reached up for the edge of the Space Needle that was a few feet above his head. Deliberately he smacked his hand on the rim and held on.  
  
Ben casually walked to the edge of the Needle and stared down at Alec as he stepped on top of his fingers. Alec wanted to cringe in pain, but refused to let Ben have the satisfaction. He had been taught better. But his ten extra years of training could not help him now.  
  
"You know Alec, I wouldn't have to kill you if you just minded your own business and stuck to hookers. But no, that was just a vain attempt to try and ease the pain and emptiness you felt inside. You wanted so bad to tell her, but she pushed you farther away, trying to deny her feelings. Too bad I didn't see your motives earlier!" he bellowed, scolding himself. " I have to do this, to save her from making a mistake. She's better than you, and deserves someone better." He said his voice slightly softening as he remembered their childhood memories. Alec decided to act. He grabbed Ben's ankle, causing him to fall on his butt. But Ben moved quickly and turned the situation in his favor. He placed his palm over Alec's fingers. "It's time for you to die, Alec." He whispered.  
  
He dug his nails into Alec's skin, above his knuckles causing him to bleed. He used his palms to lift Alec's fingertips off of the metal and threw his hands off. Emotionless he watched as Alec seemingly floated in air, his hand was outstretched as he looked up at Ben. It seemed as if he wanted Ben to grab hold of his wrist and stop him from falling, but Ben could do nothing, nor did he want to help. He was just a soldier completing his mission and taking out the enemy. He did what he was trained to do. Despondently he watched Alec crash into the ground. He turned away and walked down the stairs. He knew it would take a lot more than a fall to kill Alec. Cats always landed on their feet, so that meant that Alec was still alive.  
  
Moments later Ben emerged from the base of the Space Needle and walked over to Alec's limp, unconscious body. Void of emotion he lifted his body and stuffed it in a trash bag before dumping it the trunk. He knew exactly where to dispose the body, in the Puget Sound. There he could drift to Canada. If he even made it that far. Ben got out of the car and looked around before heading to the back of his car. He lifted Alec's body from the trunk and took it out of the plastic bag before he tossed it into the Puget Sound. Satisfied he smiled to himself and saluted the floating body. He waited until it floated upstream and out of sight before he got in his car and drove away.  
  
Don't worry, Maxie. You're safe now.  
  
It was three a.m., and everyone was asleep. But Max, was sleepless in Seattle.  
  
"Cindy, what do I do?" Max asked in despair.  
  
"Well, Boo, you did tell him he was spooked by an invisible stalker..That means there's only one thing to do. Apologize." O.C. said and sipped her warm milk. "Now forgive me, but some of us don't have that feline DNA and need to catch some Z's. See ya in the morning, Sugar."  
  
Max sighed and stood up from the table and dove into her bed. If this was the only way to save her friendship then it had to be done. She couldn't stand not being able to talk to him. But if she didn't keep him at a distance she'd let go of Logan, her only security. As she fell asleep his face drifted in her mind.  
  
At eight a.m. and a small fishing ship passed through the Puget Sound heading north to Canada. "Captain! There's..there's something in the water!" a man shouted.  
  
The captain rolled his eyes. "Yes, that would be why we're searching for fish out here."  
  
"I know that, I mean there's a body out there!" he called.  
  
"What?!" he ran to the rail of the ship and looked over. "You're right!" he yelled back to his shipmate. "Hello down there! Can you hear me?" he asked with his hands cupped to his mouth.  
  
Alec could hear someone calling out to him. He was so cold. He struggled to open his eyes and looked up toward the voice.  
  
"Hello??" the voice questioned again.  
  
"Help me!" Alec called hoarsely.  
  
Moments later Alec was aboard the ship and wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Son, what happened to you? And..who ARE you?"  
  
Alec shivered and looked at him, his soaking hair dripped in his eyes. "I- I don't know."  
  
A/N: Well? Tell me what you think! The review button is just screaming your name! 


	7. Identity Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own DA, so don't sue me. I do however own this story and anything else I write cause they are my thoughts. Also, this story is IN NO WAY a rip-off of the Bourne Identity or John Doe.  
  
Author's Note: I've been enjoying all the reviews, so please keep 'em coming! I got plenty of nice reviews, and some not so positive or helpful ones. I have to ask that if you are going to say you hate my story and that it's "boring" and to "get a life", the give me constructive criticism to help. Had a question, so I'll answer it. Yes, Alec lost his memory from the fall. Also, Max is not going to track down Alec, because at this point she doesn't know there's anything wrong. And to my knowledge, after all, I'm just the writer, she won't notice anything for a while because Ben did some research on Alec and will act as him. Also, it's been brought to my attention that I've been getting like 7 reviews. I need 10. So if there are some shy reviewers who are holding back, please don't.  
  
7. Identity Crisis  
  
The grizzly bearded captain stepped forward. "So you don't remember who you are, eh?" he shook his head solemnly. "I'm Jake. My crew and I will take you to our next stop, Vancouver, and let you off. I uh-wish you the best of luck." He walked away and then whispered to one of his men, "Take him to my cabin and get him something to eat."  
  
The cabin was dimly lit by a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Alec looked out the circular window and stared at the calm sea while waiting for the man to come back with a meal. Why couldn't he remember who he was? It was as if dense fog covered his mind, not permitting him to remember anything. He watched the seagulls fly. Even they had an advantage over him. They knew who they were and where they were going. He sighed and placed his head down on the wooden table.  
  
Moments later the man came back with a plate and a drink. "Here you go...sir." he said not knowing what to call him. "I hope you don't mind, but since we've been out at sea, we haven't been able to replenish our supplies. All we have is fish and water." He set down the plate and cup before walking back up the metal stairs to the deck.  
  
Alec eyed his food. How was he expected to eat something that was staring straight at him with its mouth agape? Disgusted he pushed the plate away.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment, when we'd finally meet.." an emotionless voice echoed. Alec stood up from chair and looked around the room desperately. That voice? Where was it coming from?  
  
But all that greeted him were shadows and darkness. "You love her don't you?" The voice hissed. Then he noticed it, the fish on the table, still staring at him.  
  
Alec began backing away until he was against the wall. "It's time for you to die..." the voice echoed. Alec's breath came in short and rapid bursts as he began to hyperventilate. He grabbed his head and shrank into a crouching position.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" he yelled. In a flash he saw himself falling. Falling from some high structure, reaching out for someone to save him. His eyes fell upon someone leaning over the rim of the building to watch him with intent brown eyes. He was just about to hit the ground when someone shook him.  
  
"Son. Son, are you alright?" He opened his eyes to see Jake in front of him. He blinked. Embarrassed he stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like sea food."  
  
The captain eyed him suspiciously. "Alright." He said turning his head slightly to the right and nodding, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Well I came down here to tell you that we're at Vancouver."  
  
"Thanks." Alec muttered and headed upstairs.  
  
Moments later he was waving good-bye to Jake and his crew. Man was he hungry. He shoved his hand into his now dry jacket and started walking away. Fishes don't talk, he scolded himself. But then, where was that voice coming from? He turned down a dark alley and cursed aloud as a black cat scurried in front of him. "Scat! Shoo! Go away!" he yelled. The felines eyes reflected in the light and flashed yellow, then jumped up on a wooden box and into the window of an old warehouse. "Hey, pretty boy." A gruff voice rumbled. "You can't pass through here unless you pay a toll. Cough up the money." The man ordered as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. Just let me pass." Alec said and walked past the guy.  
  
"Hey boys, why don't we give Pretty Boy the royal treatment?" he called.  
  
Alec shuddered as he heard the laughs around him. At the end of the alley five men were waiting for him, with their arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. He turned around and came face to face with the first man, holding a wooden board. "I tried to be reasonable." He said and shook his head from side to side. "But you chose to ignore me." He swung the board at Alec, who ducked, easily missing the board. The rest of the men quickly came to help their leader. But Alec easily blocked all their shots and even got a few of his own in. Three down, three to go, Alec thought.  
  
From behind a man placed him in a headlock and then threw him on the ground. He drew out a pocket knife. "Give us the money or I'll have to ruin your pretty face." He growled. Alec spit in his face and the other men pinned him down. The man was just about to slice Alec's cheek when it was kicked out of his hand by a stranger. Alec used the diversion and brought his arms together making the men collide heads with one another, knocking them unconscious.  
  
"You're pretty good there." The man said, extending a hand down to Alec who accepted it and stood up. "My names Christian. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Alec said truthfully.  
  
Christian thought on it for a moment. His piercing blue eyes studied Alec's face. Desperately Alec tried to find his name. Who was he? Where did he come from? "It's time for you to die, Alec." The voice echoed again, completing it's sentence.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me!" Alec begged Christian.  
  
Christian shook his curly black hair. "Wasn't going to, mate. What'd you say your name was?"  
  
"Alec..." he said uncertainly, using the name he heard.  
  
A/N: Ok, time for me to see the drastic change in reviews. Please leave me on, ok? 


	8. New Beginnings?

Disclaimer: DA.not mine. Story...mine.  
  
Author's Note: 6?! Definitely not what I had been hoping for. But alas, because of my kind heart I will continue writing in hopes that you will ALL review. I am aware this story starts out slow, just stay with it, it'll get better. And by the way, the last chapter wasn't meant to be funny. It was serious! Alec is hearing voices in his head..they're like his memories haunting him. Also would like to clarify that when Max sees "Alec" from now on it's Ben.  
  
Dedication: To whoever deserves it.  
  
8. New Beginnings? Christian nodded. "Alright, Alec. Are you from around here?" he asked as they walked down the alley and stepped over the unconscious men.  
  
"I don't think so." Alec said truthfully.  
  
"Oh. Do you know where you live?"  
  
"Nope. I woke up and found myself floating in a body of water. A captain and his crew picked me up, dropped me off here. That's where you come into the story."  
  
"Right. So you don't remember anything about your past except your name? Wow." Christian said as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Want me to get a doctor to help you?"  
  
"No!" Alec yelled. For some reason, he felt he didn't like doctors.  
  
Christian held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. Lighten up, I won't get you a doctor. So I take it you don't have a place to stay?"  
  
"Negative, sir." Alec stated. He grabbed his head in pain.  
  
Christian hadn't noticed and laughed at Alec's response. "What's with the formalities? Are you some sort of soldier?"  
  
Alec stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. He saw a small boy with brown eyes ordering other children around. They carried guns as they commando crawled through a forest. As quickly as the scene appeared, it changed. Now he saw the small boy saluting an older, blond haired man with a stern face. All of this seemed familiar. Why?  
  
"Hello?" a voice questioned. Fingers snapped and a hand waved in front of his face.  
  
Alec shook his head and focused on Christian's face. "What was that?"  
  
"You tell me. You're the one who spaced after I suggested that maybe you were a soldier. Anyways, I don't care. I was actually wondering if you'd like to help me teach my martial arts class. I've been looking for a partner for a while and you seem to have all the qualifications. That is, if you want a job."  
  
"Sure, uh--sounds great."  
  
They walked up six flights of stairs before they reached Christian's apartment. He unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for Alec to go in. "Welcome to your new home." ****  
  
Max silently crept into Logan's apartment. She hadn't heard from him in days; she wasn't used to him ignoring her. She entered into the living room to find him sitting on the couch with Asha. She was holding an icepack to his lips and brushed some hair out of his eyes, never losing eye contact. She momentarily removed the icepack to gently kiss his lips. Max marched right up next to the couch.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing, Logan? This is why you haven't called me?!" She shook her head in disgust. "You just made the biggest mistake of you life. Good-bye....friend." she declared, punctuating the last word. She had made it clear that they were through.  
  
She ran out the door, not caring that the tears streamed freely, marring her perfect face. She turned a corner and bumped into something solid. She found herself looking up into Alec's concerned brown eyes.  
  
"Hi." She breathed breathlessly.  
  
"Hi." He whispered in response. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. "What's wrong?" he asked, desperately wanting to help his sister.  
  
"Nothing." She murmured and turned away, embarrassed he had seen her tears.  
  
"Nothing makes you cry?" he urged.  
  
"It's Logan. I-I caught him with Asha."  
  
"Oh.yeah, that...slut." he said, hoping he used the right words so as not to arouse suspicion that he wasn't Alec.  
  
Max stepped closer to him and let out a shaky sigh. She needed to be comforted. For someone to tell her everything would be alright. Someone to joke with her in order to lighten the situation. She needed Alec. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to console her. She threw her arms around him and continued to sob into his chest. Awkwardly Ben wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.  
  
Had she always counted on Alec to comfort her when things went wrong in her life? He had never witnessed this when he was studying Alec. He'd never seen Max break down into tears. Never. Not knowing what to do he continued to hold her until the tears stopped.  
  
She stepped back and wiped away her tears. She wondered why she'd never seen it before, why she was always so blind. He wasn't the screw up she professed him to be. He was the one who was always there for her, even if she made fun of him. He always was willing to help her out in any way he could. And he was the one she truly loved. She threw her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss.  
  
Ben closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to press against his. He drew her closer to him, allowing passion to cloud his thoughts. He placed a hand around her waist, and one against her cheek, extending into her hair. She got up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. They were within millimeters of each others lips. Then a thought entered Ben's mind. This was wrong; this was his sister. He was supposed to make sure she didn't fall for Alec, not help her fall in love with him. He stepped back and turned away from her. "Sorry, Max. I can't." 


	9. Duty and Sparring

Disclaimer: DA doesn't belong to me, but to the wonderful JC. FF was canceled. So if you want to try and save DA I'd suggest sending in letters now before FF fans try to resurrect their show.  
  
Author's Note: Now I know what you're all thinking. 'Eeew. She was going to kiss her brother! That's incest!' Let me clarify. Ben is NOT her brother. They just consider each other family because they were in the same unit and had to endure the same sort of things. So they have a connection; like family. Anyhow, just thought I'd warn you all cause.well you'll have to read the story until the end. Thanks Sorrow, for reading my story. Remember that stars equal a scene change and that until you see the new chapter starts at the swooshies. It's been so long since I updated this I wanted you to remember what happened. Also remember: who Max thinks is Alec, is really Ben.  
  
Dedication: To Sorrow, my newest bud. Thanks for the awesome review! And special thanks to my other fellow Nun, Scar, for helping me describe the room. Also to Rina and Valjean for putting up with my questions.  
  
9. Duty and Sparring  
  
She stepped back and wiped away her tears. She wondered why she'd never seen it before, why she was always so blind. He wasn't the screw up she professed him to be. He was the one who was always there for her, even if she made fun of him. He always was willing to help her out in any way he could. And he was the one she truly loved. She threw her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss.  
  
Ben closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to press against his. He drew her closer to him, allowing passion to cloud his thoughts. He placed a hand around her waist, and one against her cheek, extending into her hair. She got up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. They were within millimeters of each other's lips.  
  
Then a thought entered Ben's mind. This was wrong; this was his sister. He was supposed to make sure she didn't fall for Alec, not help her fall in love with him. He stepped back and turned away from her. "Sorry, Max. I can't." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max stared at Alec's back with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "I don't know what came over me." She shook her head and lowered her gaze to the street.  
  
Ben did not move. "You broke up with Logan, you were stressed, you came to me. End of story." He stated in a cold, sterile voice. He hoped she'd believe his excuse and would forget she'd ever even felt something for Alec. He turned and walked past her, looking straight ahead. He straddled the bike and peddled toward 'his house'.  
  
Max sank to the street and cried, holding her head in her hands.  
  
**** Ben was not deaf to her cries. He heard them. It hurt him that he had to do this to his sister, but it had to be done. She needed to be protected. She didn't need 494 to screw up her life. Guys like him weren't interested in long- term relationships. Once he had sex he'd be done with her, and he wouldn't allow 494 to do that to his sister.  
  
He had to lead her on until she believed Alec didn't care about her.  
  
****  
  
Christian flipped on the switch and the lights flickered on. "This is where we will be teaching classes."  
  
The room was white, and ringed with shelves of trophies. The floor was made of white tile and covered with blue sparring mats. The walls were lined with mirrors that reached the ceiling.  
  
Alec turned around from the opposite side of the mat and saw Christian clasp his hands together keeping his back straight and his legs together. Then he bowed. Alec arched an eyebrow in response, but then did the same bending as far as he could go. It was as if he remembered what he was doing.  
  
The two moved around the room in a cross over step, encircling each other until Christian made the first move. He came at Alec with a side kick, and had meant to catch him off guard, but Alec dodged the kick as quick as lightening and caught Christian's foot making him fall.  
  
Alec extended a hand down to him. "Not bad." Christian said using Alec's hand to stand up.  
  
He returned to the fighting stance, fists up, and prepared for another round with Alec. He threw a left hook at Alec, and again he caught it. Alec pulled him in and kneed him in the stomach. Christian doubled over with pain, so Alec brought his elbow down on Christian's back in a swift movement that cause him to sprawl out on the floor.  
  
Angrily Christian got up. He couldn't believe this guy was beating him. It seemed every move he made Alec could block. He seemed almost stronger and faster than him. He decided to try one last time to spar with Alec and took the fighting stance.  
  
He crept towards Alec, forcing Alec to back up. Feeling he had the advantage, Christian charged towards him and threw another punch aimed at his head, but Alec again dodged the punch and instead Christian's hand connected with the mirror and broke. Alec turned around and used the mirror to rebound, and back flipped behind Christian. Alec had moved so fast, that his absence hadn't even registered in Christian's mind. This enabled Alec to perform a round house kick to finish him off.  
  
Christian lay spread eagle on the floor panting. Alec sat down next to him. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "You know, that's seven years bad luck." He retorted gesturing toward the broken mirror with a smirk.  
  
Christian chuckled. "I don't believe in luck, so it doesn't matter." He whistled as he surveyed his bruised knuckles. "Where did you learn to fight?" he questioned.  
  
Alec thought for a moment until a name popped up. "Manticore."  
  
"Well it must be one heck of a training school." He muttered still assessing the damage to his hand.  
  
Flashbacks of his childhood came back to him. He could see children in a classroom watching as words flashed across a screen. Duty. Discipline. Mission. The words were played over and over until they were embedded in their minds. Then he saw a small brown- eyed boy face another small boy. He watched as the brown- eyed child executed the exact same moves to take out the other child. A tall blond haired man with carrying a gun patted him on the head.  
  
Alec watched in horror as a new scene played in his mind. The same brown- eyed boy was leading a group of children through the forest. They were commando crawling with rifles until they reached the top of a hill. The leader stood up and pressed himself up against a tree trunk. He peered out from behind it and watched other children slowly creeping towards his group. He aimed his rifle at their leader and took him out with a single shot to the head. His eyes were empty as he stared of into space, one of the members on his pulled him down, releasing him from his trance.  
  
He was suddenly aware that Christian was shaking him. "Whoa buddy, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..it's..it's late. Could we go now?"  
  
Christian glanced at his watch. "Wow," He muttered running a hand through his curls, "I had no idea it was this late. Sure Alec, let's go home." ****  
  
Christian threw his jacket on the couch as soon as he entered through the door and headed for the kitchen. He flipped on some lights and took a plastic baggy out of a drawer and filled it with ice cubes.  
  
Alec left his shoes neatly by the door and then collapsed on the couch. One leg was resting on the headrest, while an arm dangled off the side of the couch.  
  
"Say Alec." Christian stopped when he noticed he was asleep. He went to his hallway closet, grabbed out a blanket, and threw it over Alec before retreating into his room for the night.  
  
A/N2: Ok so what do you think? Now's the time to review! I already have the next chapter planned. It should be better than this one. It'll involve a...well I can't tell you. So just review, thanks! 


	10. Forgive Me Father, I Have Sinned

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters belong to its respective owners, which unfortunately is not me. Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Author's Note: Just would like to thank all of you who did review. It really means so much to know that the time I spend thinking and writing for this story is actually appreciated. A couple new reviewers showed up and I'm glad. Yahoo! New people! Anyhow, please leave me a lovely review.  
  
Dedication: To whoever leaves the best review. But you have to mean it! It has to tell your favorite parts and why you like it.stuff like that. Pretend you had a story and you want people to review, what would you want them to tell you?  
  
10.Forgive Me Father, I Have Sinned  
  
The rain came down steadily as Logan Cale sat in his dimly lit penthouse nervously looking at a crimson handkerchief in his hands. Cold sweat dripped down the side of his face and his mouth turned dry as he stared at it. He didn't want to open the small bundle; he feared what could be wrapped inside it. Knowing he couldn't ignore the bundle he'd found placed on his pillow, he took a deep breath and slowly unwrapped the cloth. Inside were eight small ivory teeth, their roots sharp and bloodied. Disgusted he turned away. He understood the point Ben was trying to make. Keep quiet, or this is you.  
  
He slowly folded the cloth back up and shook his head. Taking off his glasses he wondered how many others Ben would kill. He knew it was an obsession; a game. But he, Logan Cale, boy scout to the world, could do nothing about it. He couldn't warn Max, Alec was probably dead, and all of this was his fault. If only he were braver. If only he wasn't a human who was crippled. If only..if only.  
  
He placed his head in his hands and began to sob. "Forgive me, Max." he cried, "please, please, forgive me."  
  
****  
  
It was eleven at night and Ben was pleased with himself. On his way home he'd managed to drop off his warning to Cale. He smiled to himself as he imagined how scared that ordinary must have been when he opened up his present. This would teach him to be quiet. Now he had just one more thing to attend to before he went home. He skidded to a stop in front of a church and dropped his bike. He needed to make sure She was still on his side.  
  
He patted his pocket making sure he still had the eighteen other teeth; leftovers he hadn't given Cale. He walked down the empty candlelit isles until he reached her statue. There She stood smiling with outstretched arms as if she were waiting for his return. He knelt down in reverence and bowed his head as he lay the teeth at the Blue Lady's feet. He could feel how pleased she was with him. He knew now that she would keep his true identity a secret from Max. He only needed a few more weeks before 'Alec' planned to tell Max he was leaving for good. He grinned momentarily, until he remembered what else needed to be taken care of.  
  
Ben walked over to the confessional box and took a deep breath as he waited for the minister to step into the confessional and mutter something about the Trinity as he signed the cross across his chest. He could care less about them, he only served the Blue Lady. "Forgive me Father, I have sinned." Ben began shakily, unsure of himself.  
  
"Sinning is part of what makes us human. You must pray to God and seek forgiveness. What is it you have done?" the soothing voice questioned.  
  
Ben ignored the mention to a deity he didn't believe in, and continued. "I feel these powerful emotions.I feel happy and peaceful at the same time. The emotions make me want to do things I don't understand. I don't think I like them."  
  
"Humans are designed to feel emotion." The comforting voice replied.  
  
"No, not me. I'm a soldier; trained to kill and be emotionless. But.I think I'm falling in love, going against all I've been taught and doing something almost..forbidden."  
  
"God made us that we might love one another. It is no sin."  
  
"Even if the girl is practically my sister? I've watched out for her all my life. We've been through everything together. Training, fights, and even...death." he paused remembering the last time they saw each other in the forest and she knew it was him. "Never have I looked at her as anything but family. But lately..seeing her face again, feeling the total trust she has in me.it makes me question where we stand. I'm trying so hard to do everything right so I don't fall for her, but it only makes me fall for her faster."  
  
"Love is complicated and delicate. It should be dealt with carefully. Maybe you should tell this young lady how you feel."  
  
"I can't. When I look at her, her eyes. they're telling me I'm worthless to her. At work I see some of the glances she throws my way. Nothing I can do is enough. Everything I do is wrong. I'm inadequate."  
  
"Perhaps you have offended her? Seek her forgiveness first and then pray to the Lord for yours. Then you will find peace."  
  
Ben nodded curtly and walked out of the booth. What the minister had told him was useless. He didn't want to admit to Max that he liked her if he was trying to protect her from the very image of himself. He mounted his bike still in deep thought, and prepared to ride away when he heard someone come up behind him.  
  
"Alec, what in the world were you doing in there? Don't tell me you've developed a crazy belief in the Blue Lady too." came Max's voice.  
  
His face flushed red with anger as he turned around to face her.  
  
A/N2: Well, well, well..it's that time again, yup, review time! And if you have a little more time on your hands perhaps you'd enjoy reading my other stories. Click on the name. 


End file.
